


The Curious Case of John's Two Overnight Bags

by Jolie_Black



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolie_Black/pseuds/Jolie_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the scene at the start of "The Hounds of Baskerville", when Sherlock and John leave Baker Street for Paddington Station and Dartmoor, it's JOHN who carries down TWO pieces of luggage to the cab, while Sherlock carries no luggage at all. So, how did that come about, and what happened the last time they were called out on a case in the country that required an overnight stay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Case of John's Two Overnight Bags

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maryagrawatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryagrawatson/gifts).



> Because she pointed the curious case of John's two overnight bags out to me in the first place. 
> 
> Originally intended to be a 221B ficlet. It ended up as a 355D one, so sue me.

* * *

SHERLOCK _(from the ensuite bathroom of some nice country B &B, through the closed door):_ John? JOHN!

JOHN _(in the bedroom, unpacking his spare shirt, socks and underwear from his overnight bag, all folded with military precision):_ Yes, I'm here. _(Under his breath)_ Where did you think I'd got to in the last thirty seconds?

SHERLOCK: Where's my toothbrush?

JOHN: No idea! _(Under his breath)_ How should I know, anyway? _(Loudly)_ Still in your bag?

SHERLOCK _(flinging open the bathroom door, impatiently):_ Then where's my bag?

JOHN _(looking around the bedroom with a frown):_ Well, where did you - _(Comprehension dawns on his face.)_ Oh.

SHERLOCK _(sarcastically):_ Yes. Oh.

JOHN _(crossing his arms):_ Well, tell me how that's MY problem.

SHERLOCK: It could be.

 _His_ _eyes fix on John's own sponge bag, lying innocently on top of the bedspread, with an almost greedy expression._

JOHN: Oh no you don't!

 _They_ _collide violently as they both at the same time make a desperate dive for John's sponge bag, rolling around on the bed in a flurry of arms and legs until John finally goes over the edge and lands on the carpet with a dull THUD, but still triumphantly clutching his property. He scrambles to his feet and hares off into the bathroom, narrowly avoiding Sherlock's long arm as he flings it out in a last attempt to intercept him. John slams the door shut and locks it on the inside. Sherlock, out of breath and more than a little rumpled, sits up on the bed. From behind the closed bathroom door, there is the unmistakable sound of running water and of a toothbrush being put to its proper purpose._

SHERLOCK _(annoyed):_ Oh, rub it in, will you?

JOHN _(in a slightly muffled voice, his mouth apparently full of foam):_ Not your nursemaid, am I? If you need one, pack it yourself, next time!

SHERLOCK _(petulantly):_ Only if _you_ carry my stuff downstairs to the cab!

_There is a silence. Running water again, gargling and spitting noises. Then the bathroom door opens and John reappears, towelling his face dry and grinning like a Cheshire cat._

JOHN: Deal.

* * *


End file.
